KurosawaThe Seven Samurai
by Valirco
Summary: LeexOC,KibaxOC,ShinoxOC,kakashixOC,ChoujixOC,NejixOC,ItachixOC.When 7 girls chant a spell,they are transported to the naruto world, your in for funny adventures and love i need 5 reviews to continue.R


_**Kurosawa   
The Seven Samurai** _

**Pairings-** Lee x Janet (also known as Kuro), Kakashi x Raven, Kiba x Jessica, Neji x Kirsten, Chouji x Jennifer, Itachi x Mushi, Shino x Stephanie. 

**Genre-** Romance-Humor-Adventure.

**OC characters-** Janet AKA-Kuro, Raven, Kirsten, Jen and Jess (the twins), Stephanie, and Stephanie AKA-Mushi.

**Profiles-(**coming soon) Profiles are pretty long so I've decided to put that up later.

**Chapter 1- _"The Living Wicca"_**

Musky air filled the attic that the seven girls sat in. Cobwebs lined the corners, and even draped part way down the walls, but they didn't seem to mind, quite clearly caught up in the moment of something else.

They were surrounded by Vanilla scented candles, The Living Wicca spell book residing in the middle of the circle. Each girl was seated in front of a Japanese symbol that represented them.  
Janet, rather Kuro to her friends, was positioned, cross legged in front of the symbol of Immaturity. She laughed, her bright hazel eyes lighting up as Raven, the brunette beside her, nudged her with a knowing smirk.

She smoothed back her short, untamed, black hair and rolled her eyes, sticking her tongue out.  
Beside her was Raven, the oldest of all the girls. The chestnut haired teen was busy trying to rearrange several beads on a piece of thread, her soft smile warm and welcoming, despite how much she was teasing her friends. Her mouse brown eyes looked up occasionally and melodic laughter rang out when one of the girls across from her pushed another over. She was before the symbol of Love.

Kirstin, the black haired teen, was to Raven's left. She gazed around with thoughtful hazel eyes and she brushed down the front of her shirt. Appropriately positioned in front of the symbol of strength, she too burst out laughing when Stephani pushed over Jess.  
A set of warm brown eyes watched the goings on as Mushi tossed a piece of gum to Janet. Her long red bangs swayed as she laughed and she shifted in her position. Her symbol was that of courage. She rolled her eyes at Stephani and offered a stick of gum to the others.

Stephani smiled innocently at the others, yelping when Jess pushed her in return to the earlier attack. Her long light brown hair swayed as she toppled over, into Mushi, and burst out laughing. Mushi pushed her back up, and she smiled brightly. She sat before the symbol hope. 

The next two, were the Twins Jess and Jen. Jess sat before Maturity, her short hair dyed brown. She sat laughing, trying to calm herself, blue eyes half closed and teary. Jen, beside her, in front of the symbol Dream. The blonde haired girl had engaged in a banter of words with Kuro, and reached over, punching the girl hard in the shoulder, which, despite Kuro's obvious displeasure, sent Raven into a fit of laughter.

Jennifer looked around the room, attempting to get the giddy group to focus,  
"So, who's going to read the spell," she inquired..  
"Maybe we should all read it together" Suggested Jessica.  
The seven all nodded there heads and they began to chant.

_"Another world.  
A world's dimension.  
Split in-two.  
Return once through." _

"Take a look.  
Of the next worlds people.  
May there be love.  
Return once over." 

The girls hesitantly opened there eyes, eyeing the room. Raven looked around at the others and sighed, "No!" She pouted,  
crossing her arms with a frown. "Nothing happened..." the frown  
faded into a full pout, "And here I was all excited..."  
"Yah and that means I was all excited for no reason at all….Urge to kill RISING!" growled Kuro , her right eye twitching in annoyance, yes Kuro has been Moodier than usual.

More mumbling and groaning ensued from the friends until a yell from the kitchen got their attention.  
Kuro and Raven looked to each other and grinned "RAMEN'S READY!" They yelled in unison and raced down the stairs. Kirsten and the others rolled there eyes, and walked downstairs to the kitchen, keeping a calm pace.

"Itadakimasu!" Several voices chimed from inside the kitchen before silence covered the room, the only noise being the sound of quiet eating.  
Aside from two girls, slurping and snorting rather loudly as they consumed their meal.  
Kuro slowed her eating, a vien starting to throb with her clear annoyance. It was only a matter of seconds before her temper snapped.  
"Jennifer," she bellowed, "Jessica! Stop SLURPING!"  
The twins looked up and began to back away.

Kirsten smirked and called to the twins, "I'm not getting you out of this , this time, think of it as my own revenge!" they all began laughing , just as Kuro was about to slap Jen and Jess, their mom came in.  
"Okay, bed time." She chimed, although the authority in her voice was plenty clear. Raven stood, clearing the dishes from the table as the girls whined.  
"But MOOOOM it's only 10:00!"   
"I don't care now get to bed." Wendy demanded.

The seven grumbled in annoyance, "fine" they all replied and ran up the stairs to the twins, and Kuro's bedroom.  
They decided to sleep in the twins room , because of the size.  
Jen, Jess, and Kuro took the floor, Kirsten and Mushi took one of the beds, and Raven in the other. Stephanie, being Stephanie wanted her own bed so she took Kuro's, which was one room over.

"Oyasumi Minna-san" Raven murmured, snuggling deep into the covers..  
Soon the were fast asleep oblivious to the world around them.

**  
3:00 in the mourning**

The room began to chill, and the girls all began to shiver, Stephanie woke up from the cold and walked into the others room.

She blinked her eyes and her face went pale.

Stephanie ran to Ravens bed and began shaking her in hopes that she would wake. When she realized Raven wouldn't wake up she tried Kuro, Jen, and Jess, not even they would wake to her persistant shaking, She ran up to Kirsten and shook her hard.

"WAKE UP URASAI!" she screamed in Kirsten's ear.

"nya…nani?" 

"Theres a rip in the friggen sky" Stephanie replied in horror.  
"Oh shit!"

Kirsten woke Mushi up and the three helped to wake the others but the minute they woke up they were sucked out through the open window and into the wormhole.

"KUSOOO" the girls screamed as they were whisked away.

**A/N:  
Okay that's the first chapter , now please, I need  
5 reviews to continue this story  
and NO FLAMES WHATSO EVER!  
Hate flames . !**

Anyway enjoy and uh…..ill continue once I get 5 reviews. 


End file.
